clockworksagafandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
The weapon rules for the Clockwork Saga campaign setting are, by and large, the same. The only differences are in the ranged weapons. Crossbows and guns are used more or less equally used depending on region. Rifles are the most common standard military issue due to raw damage, ease of use, and pure range. Pistols and Revolvers are the most common side arms due to raw damage. Despite this, crossbows are still favored against armored opponents and for specialists who need silence, or want to have more options with their weapons than simply punching a hole in the other guy. Blunderbuss: The blunderbuss, sometimes called the shotgun, is a gun that fired either large slugs or buckshot. It is the more primitive version of the rifle, but sheer power and crowd clearing has kept it popular. The standard attack is a slug, but a blunderbuss can also be loaded with buckshot. It takes a full round to load a blunderbuss with buckshot, but when fired it deals 1D6 damage to everybody in a 15 foot cone. On a natural 1 when firing buckshot, the blunderbuss explodes, causing 4D6 damage to the user (no save), and destroying the weapon, unless it is magical in which case the weapon gains the damaged property. The user also must make a dc 20 fort save or be deafened and blinded for 1D4 rounds regardless of if it is magical or not. It takes a move action to reload a blunderbuss with a standard slug, this is reduced to a free action with the rapid reload feat. Crossbow, Hand: The hand crossbow has largely fallen out of favor as a side arm in favor of the revolver and pistol, but the drow specifically seem to have a fondness for it. It is still valued by those who want a silent and versatile ranged tool in a small size. It is a free action to reload a hand crossbow as they are generally sold with a unique hip or chest quiver that can be used to draw the bow back, and drop a bolt into it, even with one hand. The hand crossbow is treated as a light weapon. Crossbow: The primary weapon used to punch a hole in a suit of plate, the crossbow is still used by many on the battlefield. Without any recoil to note, and a relatively simple usage, it is favored by those without military training, and those who want to keep quiet while having a variety of ammunition to get any job done. The modern crossbow is far easier to reload, and reloads with a free action. Pistol: The pistol is a small, one-hand sized firearm. It deals relatively little damage, and has a fairly short range. A pistol is treated as a light weapon in the offhand only when paired with another pistol. This makes it the go to choice for those who prefer the weapon that fires off as many shots as possible, as quickly as possible. A pistol uses either a clip method or a cylinder for it's ammo, each allowing a free action to reload. Revolver: The revolver is the bigger brother to the pistol. It has a long barrel, firing larger shot than the normal pistol. It deals more damage, but it has a larger kickback. As such, it is favored as a sidearm for those who only want to use a single weapon. It uses a cylinder for it's ammo, though a few rare variants have been found that use a clip method. In either case, reloading is a free action. Rifle: The rifle is a long barreled firearm with a stock meant to be placed against the shoulder. With the advent of rifling, grooves in the barrel that allow a cylindrical bullet to be shot out accurately at farther ranges, they have become the go-to weapon for many militaries, allowing them to fire shots as a higher distance, and with better damage, than the modern crossbow. It is a move action to reload a rifle as they only hold one bullet at a time. Rifle, Cylindered: The cylindered rifle uses a revolver like cylinder to hold it's ammo. While it is otherwise identical to the rifle, the aditional weight and increased kickback makes it more unweildly. A cylindered rifle can fire 6 rounds before it needs to be reloaded. Reloading is a move action.